


I owe you

by AngelaChristian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Sherlock Holmes BBC - Fandom
Genre: Dark fic, Deutsch | German, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was schuldet Moriarty Sherlock Holmes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe you

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF spielt während der Episode "der Reichenbachfall" .  
> Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes etc. belongs to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle , I don't make money with this.

I owe you  
„Ich schulde dir etwas.“ flüsterte Moriarty in die Dunkelheit. „Ich schulde dir eine Menge Schmerz und Vergnügen, Sherlock. Unser kleines….“ er lächelte diabolisch „Spiel war nur der Anfang, der Auftakt zu dem , was noch folgen wird, das Beste kommt noch, so zu sagen. Ich musste doch irgendwie deine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen, die des größten und einzigen beratenden Detektivs der Welt, wer sonst wäre es Wert, mit meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedacht zu werden ? Wir passen so gut zusammen, du und ich. Mir geht einer ab , wenn ich eine Verbrechen begehe, dir wenn du den Fall löst. Die perfekte Harmonie, wie Ebenholz und Elfenbein. Nur wir beide teilen diese besondere Leidenschaft.“  
Seine Hand strich beiläufig über das Bettlaken, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging.  
„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu Fall zu bringen, am Ende werde ich über dich triumphieren.“ Er strich wieder im Vorbeigehen über das Bettlaken. „Doch zuvor möchte ich noch etwas Spaß mit dir haben, Schätzchen, nur wir zwei beide, ganz alleine.“ Er kicherte albern . „Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde dich zu betäuben, nur ein paar Tropfen in deinen Tee und nun bist du ganz mein.“  
Er zog das Bettlaken etwas tiefer und enthüllte so den nackten Oberkörper des bewusstlosen Sherlocks. Seine Arme lagen ausgesteckt neben dem Kopf, wobei seine Handgelenke mit Seilen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt waren. Das Haar fiel ihm in wirren, braunen Locken in die Stirn.  
Moriarty setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und strich ihm zärtlich die Locken aus dem Gesicht. Dann ließ er seinen Zeigefinger über seine hohen Wangenknochen hinab gleiten. „Du bist eine faszinierende Schönheit.“ flüsterte er. Sein Finger streifte langsam über die herzförmigen, vollen Lippen, bevor er seine Finger mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung um sein Kin schloss und den Kopf zu sich auf die Seite drehte. Er hielt das Kin umschlossen, beugte sich zu Sherlock hinunter und hauchte: „Dornröschen wach auf, dein Prinz ist hier !“ dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund.  
Der Kuss wurde inniger, leidenschaftlicher und fordernder, so dass Sherlock schließlich erwachte. Seine Lider schnellten in die Höhe. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Pupillen starrte er in Moriartys braune Augen. Sofort versucht er sich seinem Griff zu entwinden und kämpfte gegen seine Hand an, die ihn festhielt. In Panik spannte er alle Muskeln seines Körpers, bäumte sich auf und zog vergeblich an den unnachgiebigen Seilen, die seine Hand- und Fußgelenke fesselten. Doch das Betäubungsmittel in seinem Blutkreislauf ließ ihn schlaff zurück auf die Matratze sinken.  
„Fassen sie mich nicht an!“ zischte er.  
Doch Moriarty versetzte ihm als Antwort eine schallende Ohrfeige. „ Sei still und tu, was ich dir sage, dann wird dir auch nichts Schlimmeres geschehen.“ Sherlock schnappte überrascht nach Luft, gewann seine Fassung aber schnell zurück.  
„Was wollen sie von mir ?“,fragte er barsch.  
Er lächelte süffisant. „Du bist der Meister der Deduktion , sag du es mir.“  
Sherlock seufzte matt.  
„Ich befinde mich nackt, nur mit einem Laken bedeckt in einem Bett, wobei ich mit Händen und Füßen an die jeweiligen Bettenden gefesselt bin, zusammen mit einem Mann, der mich gegen meinen Willen geküsst hat, nachdem er mir bereits zuvor sexuelle Offerten unterbreitet hat.“  
„Und daraus folgt nun was ?“ Sein Tonfall verriet Ungeduld und Gereiztheit.  
„Ja, was folgt daraus ?“ Sherlock schien ernsthaft neugierig  
„Oh, Sherlock, nun enttäuscht du mich aber. Natürlich werden wir gleich etwas Überraschungssex haben, von dem du gar nicht wusstest, dass du ihn wolltest.“  
„Das ist ein Euphemismus für Vergewaltigung.“, stellte er nüchtern fest.  
„Du bist ja doch ein helles Köpfchen !“, er mimte erstaunen. „Außerdem habe ich eine Waffe…nur für den Fall, dass du nicht brav bist.“  
Sherlocks Blick wanderte tiefer an ihm hinab zu seinem Schritt.  
„Und nein, sie ist nicht in meiner Tasche, ich freue mich nur, dich zu sehen.“ Er stieg auf das Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel, um ihm mit seinem Gewicht tiefer in die Matratze zu pressen, so dass er sich nicht mehr aufbäumen oder wegdrehen konnte. Dann schob er seine Hand unter das Laken.  
Sherlocks schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als sie seine nackte Haut berührte.  
„Nun habe ich dich wortwörtlich bei den Eiern.“ Er grinste selbstzufrieden.  
„Was wollen sie von mir ? Was muss ich tun, damit sie damit aufhören ?“ Seine Stimme zitterte für einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sie wieder ihren gewohnten, emotionslosen Klang annahm.  
Gut, Sherlock hatte tatsächlich Angst, auch wenn nach außen hin die Fassung behielt. „Wieso sollte ich etwas anderes wollen, als dass, was ich mit gerade hole ?“ er schloss seine Hand fester um Sherlocks Schwanz und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er körperlich auf seine Berührungen reagierte. „Hast du irgend welche besonderen Vorlieben, die ich kennen sollte ? Oder wie besorgt es dir John so im allgemeinen ?“, fragte er im Plauderton.  
„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Sex. Mit Niemandem. Ganz besonders nicht mit ihnen. Sex ist nur eine weitere Körperfunktion, die zwar für sich gesehen notwendig, aber mir völlig gleichgültig ist.“  
„Jim, nenn mich einfach Jim. Mister Moriarty ist ein wenig zu förmlich unter den gegebenen Umständen. Nun, dann ist es aber höchste Zeit, dies zu ändern. Kein Wunder, dass du immer so verspannt bist.“ Mit diesen Worten schlug er das Laken zurück und beugte sich über Sherlocks harten Schwanz, während Sherlock ihn dabei schlaftrunken beobachtete.  
Moriarty fühlte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, was ihn zusätzlich erregte. Wie konnte er nur so gleichgültig sein, wohingegen er sich beherrschen musste nicht jeden Moment zu kommen. Er fühlte, wie sich der feste Stoff seiner Hose über seine beachtliche Erektion spannte, während seine Zunge und Lippen mit Sherlocks nicht weniger imposanter Ausstattung beschäftigt waren. Seine Hand wanderte tiefer in seinen Schritt und öffnete den Reisverschluss. Dann entnahm er seiner Jackettasche eine Tube Gleitmittel.  
„Ich möchte dir nicht ernsthaft bleibende Schäden zufügen, daher werde ich vorsichtig sein. Dein erstes Mal soll dir doch in positiver Erinnerung bleiben und die Lust auf mehr wecken.“, säuselte er. “Du bist in echt noch phantastischer als ich es mir in meinen abartigsten Träumen je hätte vorstellen können. Ich habe immer nur an dich gedacht, als ich die Opfer auswählte und meine Komplizen beauftragte, was würde Sherlock die größte Freude bereiten, die Jagt ist oft besser als der Sieg. Ich schulde dir und mir ein wahres Vergnügen.“  
„Sie tun mir weh.“, keuchte Sherlock mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Ihn so leiden zu sehen erfüllte ihn mit tiefster Freude und Erregung .Er lächelte zufrieden, als er in Sherlocks schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah. Eine einzelne Träne rann aus dem Augenwinkel über seine Wange hinab und fiel auf das Kopfkissen.  
„Entspann dich. Es wird gleich besser werden. Ohne Schmerz kein Gewinn.“  
Obwohl Scherlock keine Miene verzog , fühlte er, dass auch er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich kaum merklich in schnellen, flachen Zügen, wobei seine zusammengepressten Lippen eine fast gerade Linie bildeten. Seine stoische Gelassenheit wurde nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, in dem er Sherlock aus dem Augenwinkel blinzeln sehen konnte unterbrochen, dann fühlte er stoßweise warme Flüssigkeit über sein Hemd rinnen. Fast im selben Moment warf er selbst stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend lehnte er sich gegen das Bettende.  
*** „Sind wir nun fertig ? “ vernahm er Sherlocks emotional unbeteiligte Stimme.  
Sherlocks Stimme riss ihn aus seinen morbiden Gedanken. Er befand sich nach wie vor mit Sherlock in dessen Wohnung in der Bakerstreet und dieser musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse. Seine Naivität und Arglosigkeit war geradezu rührend. Eines Tages würde er ihm die Seele aus dem Leib reißen, oder vögeln, je nach gegebenen Möglichkeiten, aber bis dahin würde noch so einiges geschehen. Er lächelte. Abwarten und Tee trinken.

Ende


End file.
